vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:R
} |1x01=Pilot |1x02=The Night of the Comet |1x03=Friday Night Bites |1x04=Family Ties |1x05=You're Undead to Me |1x06=Lost Girls |1x07=Haunted |1x08=162 Candles |1x09=History Repeating |1x10=The Turning Point |1x11=Bloodlines |1x12=Unpleasantville |1x13=Children of the Damned |1x14=Fool Me Once |1x15=A Few Good Men |1x16=There Goes the Neighborhood |1x17=Let The Right One In |1x18=Under Control |1x19=Miss Mystic Falls |1x20=Blood Brothers |1x21=Isobel (episode) |1x22=Founder's Day |2x01=The Return |2x02=Brave New World |2x03=Bad Moon Rising |2x04=Memory Lane |2x05=Kill or Be Killed |2x06=Plan B |2x07=Masquerade |2x08=Rose (episode) |2x09=Katerina |2x10=The Sacrifice |2x11=By the Light of the Moon |2x12=The Descent |2x13=Daddy Issues |2x14=Crying Wolf |2x15=The Dinner Party |2x16=The House Guest |2x17=Know Thy Enemy |2x18=The Last Dance |2x19=Klaus (episode) |2x20=The Last Day |2x21=The Sun Also Rises |2x22=As I Lay Dying |3x01=The Birthday |3x02=The Hybrid |3x03=The End of The Affair |3x04=Disturbing Behavior |3x05=The Reckoning |3x06=Smells Like Teen Spirit |3x07=Ghost World |3x08=Ordinary People |3x09=Homecoming |3x10=The New Deal |3x11=Our Town |3x12=The Ties That Bind |3x13=Bringing Out The Dead |3x14=Dangerous Liaisons |3x15=All My Children |3x16=1912 |3x17=Break On Through |3x18=The Murder of One |3x19=Heart of Darkness |3x20=Do Not Go Gentle |3x21=Before Sunset |3x22=The Departed |4x01=Growing Pains |4x02=Memorial |4x03=The Rager |4x04=The Five |4x05=The Killer |4x06=We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes |4x07=My Brother’s Keeper |4x08=We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street |4x09=O Come, All Ye Faithful |4x10=After School Special |4x11=Catch Me If You Can |4x12=A View to a Kill |4x13=Into the Wild |4x14=Down the Rabbit Hole |4x15=Stand By Me |4x16=Bring It On |4x17=Because the Night |4x18=American Gothic |4x19=Pictures of You |4x20=The Originals (Episode) |4x21=She's Come Undone |4x22=The Walking Dead |4x23=Graduation (Episode) |5x01=I Know What You Did Last Summer |5x02=True Lies |5x03=Original Sin |5x04=For Whom the Bell Tolls |5x05=Monster's Ball |5x06=Handle with Care |5x07=Death and the Maiden |5x08=Dead Man on Campus |5x09=The Cell |5x10=Fifty Shades of Grayson |5x11=500 Years of Solitude |5x12=The Devil Inside |5x13=Total Eclipse of the Heart |5x14=No Exit |5x15=Gone Girl |5x16=While You Were Sleeping |5x17=Rescue Me |5x18=Resident Evil |5x19=Man on Fire |5x20=What Lies Beneath |5x21=Promised Land |5x22=Home |6x01=I'll Remember |6x02=Yellow Ledbetter |6x03=Welcome to Paradise |6x04=Black Hole Sun |6x05=The World Has Turned and Left Me Here |6x06=The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get |6x07=Do You Remember the First Time? |6x08=Fade Into You |6x09=I Alone |6x10=Christmas Through Your Eyes |6x11=Woke Up With a Monster |6x12=Prayer For the Dying |6x13=The Day I Tried To Live |6x14=Stay |6x15=Let Her Go |6x16=The Downward Spiral |6x17=A Bird in a Gilded Cage |6x18=I Never Could Love Like That |6x19=Because |6x20=I'd Leave My Happy Home For You |6x21=I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime |6x22=I'm Thinking Of You All The While |7x01=Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take |7x02=Never Let Me Go |7x03=Age of Innocence |7x04=I Carry Your Heart With Me |7x05=Live Through This |7x06=Best Served Cold |7x07=Mommie Dearest |7x08=Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me |7x09=Cold as Ice |7x10=Hell Is Other People |7x11=Things We Lost in the Fire |7x12=Postcards from the Edge |7x13=This Woman's Work |7x14=Moonlight on the Bayou |7x15=I Would for You |7x16=Days of Future Past |7x17=I Went to the Woods |7x18=One Way or Another |7x19=Somebody That I Used to Know |7x20=Kill 'Em All |7x21=Requiem for a Dream |7x22=Gods and Monsters |8x01=Hello, Brother |8x02=Today Will Be Different |8x03=You Decided That I Was Worth Saving |8x04=An Eternity of Misery |8x05=Coming Home Was a Mistake |8x06=Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell |8x07=The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You |8x08=We Have History Together |8x09=The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch |8x10=Nostalgia's a Bitch |8x11=You Made a Choice to Be Good |8x12=What Are You? |8x13=The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You |8x14=It's Been a Hell of a Ride |8x15=We're Planning a June Wedding |8x16=I Was Feeling Epic |O1x00=Pilot (Director's Cut) |O1x01=Always and Forever |O1x02=House of the Rising Son |O1x03=Tangled Up In Blue |O1x04=Girl in New Orleans |O1x05=Sinners and Saints |O1x06=Fruit of the Poisoned Tree |O1x07=Bloodletting |O1x08=The River in Reverse |O1x09=Reigning Pain in New Orleans |O1x10=The Casket Girls |O1x11=Après Moi, Le Déluge |O1x12=Dance Back from the Grave |O1x13=Crescent City |O1x14=Long Way Back From Hell |O1x15=Le Grand Guignol |O1x16=Farewell to Storyville |O1x17=Moon Over Bourbon Street |O1x18=The Big Uneasy |O1x19=An Unblinking Death |O1x20=A Closer Walk With Thee |O1x21=The Battle of New Orleans |O1x22=From a Cradle to a Grave |O2x01=Rebirth |O2x02=Alive and Kicking |O2x03=‎Every Mother's Son |O2x04=‎Live and Let Die |O2x05=‎Red Door |O2x06=Wheel Inside the Wheel |O2x07=Chasing the Devil’s Tail |O2x08=The Brothers That Care Forgot |O2x09=The Map of Moments |O2x10=Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire |O2x11=Brotherhood of the Damned |O2x12=Sanctuary |O2x13=The Devil is Damned |O2x14=I Love You, Goodbye |O2x15=They All Asked For You |O2x16=Save My Soul |O2x17=Exquisite Corpse |O2x18=Night Has A Thousand Eyes |O2x19=When the Levee Breaks |O2x20=City Beneath The Sea |O2x21=Fire with Fire |O2x22=Ashes to Ashes |O3x01=For the Next Millennium |O3x02=You Hung the Moon |O3x03=I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans |O3x04=A Walk on the Wild Side |O3x05=The Axeman's Letter |O3x06=Beautiful Mistake |O3x07=Out of the Easy |O3x08=The Other Girl in New Orleans |O3x09=Savior |O3x10=A Ghost Along the Mississippi |O3x11=Wild at Heart |O3x12=Dead Angels |O3x13=Heart Shaped Box |O3x14=A Streetcar Named Desire |O3x15=An Old Friend Calls |O3x16=Alone with Everybody |O3x17=Behind the Black Horizon |O3x18=The Devil Comes Here and Sighs |O3x19=No More Heartbreaks |O3x20=Where Nothing Stays Buried |O3x21=Give 'Em Hell Kid |O3x22=The Bloody Crown |O4x01=Gather Up the Killers |O4x10=Phantomesque |O4x12=Voodoo Child | } }}Categoría:Plantillas